Just a Call
by AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: Lucy remembers a time when what the things she deemed important stretched beyond the measly device she carried in her hand, but now all that matters has reduced to a phone call in the middle of the night from her best friend. That very phone call is what fills her with joy and relief, but also paves the way to certain misery and heartache.


Lucy knows she's just a booty call.

She doesn't know how it ended up like this, but it did. No, that wasn't right. She knows exactly how it ended up like this.

Lucy's best friend (maybe even closer than Levy - but she would never tell her that) Natsu and his girlfriend, Lisanna never had the steadiest of relationships. Maybe in the beginning it was pure and sweet, but that was long ago. Too much has happened since then. Beautiful lies were discarded and replaced with ugly truths.

The two had decided to break up after a particularly nasty fight, only to be reunited by their love once more days later. And that began the chain of breakups and reunions that tainted their romance. They could not last a month anymore without taking a break from one another.

It was too much drama in Lucy's opinion, at this point if she were in that position, she would have ended it a while back. But she'll keep her thoughts to herself and support Natsu and his adventures.

The shift in Natsu and Lucy's relationship came a couple months prior. Lisanna and Natsu has ended their relationship once again over some argument that both refused to share and Natsu was left alone in his apartment. Being the kind friend Lucy was, she recognized that Natsu was hurt and invited him jut to drinks to raise his spirits once more.

That was just how it went. Natsu would be sad, and Lucy would be there to pick him back up.

But that time was different than the rest.

They both had gotten a little too drunk that night, Natsu a little more so than her, so they weren't thinking straight. Or maybe they were thinking perfectly because alcohol has the power to clear the haze of lies and hidden truths that surround us. So maybe when they arrived at Natsu's apartment and he looked at her a little too intently that's why she never looked away. Maybe that's why when he said he was lonely she said that he was never alone with her around. Maybe that's why when he kissed her she didn't pull back. Maybe that's why her heart simultaneously broke and felt the happiest it ever has before.

And that's just how it is now. When Natsu feels lonely without his lovely girlfriend around, he'll just call Lucy. And they'll hang out for a bit, chat, maybe eat a little or watch a movie like they used to. Then, he'll snake his arm around her and she'll face him and they'll kiss and relocate to the the bedroom. Lucy will wake up in the morning, make breakfast for the two, and if she's busy, she'll just leave him there with food in the fridge.

And it hurts like hell.

It pains her to know that the man sleeping in the room next to her is not someone she can call hers. That he belongs to another woman. The wrong woman.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Lisanna. It's not like you'd think, that there's bad blood or anything between them. No, Lucy and Lisanna are pretty close. They like to go out and get coffee sometimes together or gawk at hunky men in movies they occasionally watch together (just because they're in love doesn't mean they can't admire some fine *professionally edited* abs). In fact, Lucy helped the two get together. Lisanna has been talking to Lucy about her obvious crush on Natsu, and Lucy had taken one look into those eyes of hers and knew she couldn't hurt betray Lisanna like that, or Natsu for that matter. She saw the way he would look at his childhood friend, and how she would gaze at him secretly in return. Lucy couldn't cause both of them misery just to sacrifice herself of her own.

But she still loves him.

It's not like it's something she can help. He's always been there for her, ever since she moved to Magnolia. It was difficult leaving behind everything she ever knew, and it was lonely at first. Lucy was in a pretty dark period of time for a while until Natsu came along and raised her spirits with his childish nature and shit eating grin.

So she'll just have to live through this pain to relieve him of some of his.

Because she loves him.

And that's what you do for someone you love.

xxx

Okie dokie. I have nothing better to do right now since I don't have internet or anything so I figured I should just write. I don't know why I decided to write this, but I just kinda started and this was where it got me. So please, leave a review if you see something screwy (I did write this on notes on my phone) or just want to share your opinion! Also, if you have anything you want me to write, don't be afraid to share. I'd love to see your ideas and I'd be honored if you thought me good enough to carry them out (don't feel bad if I'm not though :) ). Okay, that's all I have to say so thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

-AwkwardHumanBeanThing


End file.
